With rapid development of computer technology and network technology, Internet and instant communication technology play an increasingly important role in people's daily life, study and job. Moreover, with development of mobile Internet, the Internet also develops towards mobilization. In the current information age, various information devices emerge at the right moment, including fixed-line phones and mobile phones for voice transmission, servers and personal computers for information resource sharing and processing, and a variety of TVs for video data display, etc. These devices are designed to solve actual need in particular areas. With coming of fusion of Consumer electronics, Computer and Communication (3C), people pay more and more attention to research on comprehensive utilization of information devices in different areas, in order to make full use of existing resources and facilities to provide better service.
Smartphone generally refers to a kind of terminals that, like personal computers, have independent operation system, can be installed by a user programs such as software, games, and the like provided by a third-party service provider to continuously extend its functions, and can access to a wireless network such as the mobile communication network. On the current smart terminal, multiplayer computer game online service, which allows players on the Internet to easily play the game through the Internet as in the same Local Area Network, may be provided to Internet users.
In various current manners for interacting with virtual characters in a smart terminal, interaction scenes are virtual scenes designed by the developer themselves. However, since the virtual scenes are designed by the designer, both numbers and contents of the scenes are limited. So the interaction efficiency in these manners is lower.
Moreover, since the virtual scene is virtual and need to be designed and developed by the designer and developer, both the development cost and maintenance cost are very expensive; it is very difficult to control costs.